


贵族小姐出游记

by Avs_Lo



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game), 螺旋圆舞曲
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avs_Lo/pseuds/Avs_Lo
Summary: 《螺旋圆舞曲》同人月柳X玛格达·埃伦斯坦OOC不可避





	贵族小姐出游记

**Author's Note:**

> 《螺旋圆舞曲》同人  
> 月柳X玛格达·埃伦斯坦  
> OOC不可避

伊莉莎夫人要出一趟不远不近的门，大概一天一夜，刚好是从大部分凡瑟尔市民去教堂做礼拜的时间到淑女们起床为新一周开端舞会梳妆打扮的时间。  
出门前，伊莉莎夫人千叮咛万嘱咐，大致可以归结为一句话：我不在家的时候你也要做好一个淑女，不可以有逾越的行为。  
玛格达一边答应一边将母亲送上马车，以完美的淑女姿态，目送马车离开——在马车拐弯前，埃伦斯坦小姐都是埃伦斯坦家的玫瑰，美丽、优雅、柔弱。  
确定妈妈已经看不到自己后，玛格达把淑女守则扔到脑后，跑回房间换了一套充满雷约克风格的轻便裤装，还特意带上了帽子和眼镜，挡住标志性的金发碧眼。  
“我今天出去的事情不许跟妈妈说，不然的话，哼哼……”在旁人眼里毫无力度的威胁让女仆慌张起来，连连发誓绝对不会说出去。玛格达心情大好，一路小跑从后门出去，扑向了树下等待已久的精灵。  
“月柳先生让您久等啦！换衣服花了点时间，今天我们去哪里？”  
玛格达·埃伦斯坦从知道母亲要出门时就开始计划该怎么利用这来之不易的休假了，不用穿磨脚的高跟鞋，可以脱掉压迫躯体的紧身衣，放心大胆的吃东西（不发胖的情况下），一觉睡到中午……她都考虑过，但这些都比不上突然冒出来的念头：去凡瑟尔郊外的森林探险。  
去探险不是一件容易的事情，毕竟她只知道如何成为合格的淑女，而淑女是不会去冒险的。这种时候她开始羡慕巴尔贝拉，萨坎家的小姐又可爱又精通射箭，总能找到机会去施展身手。  
得找个人带我去，她想。阿伦大人好像是很合适的人选，但他太忙了耽误警备团的任务不太好；斯塔尔大法师还在寻找卷轴；泽维尔大法师先生还在为尖顶的材料发愁；巴尔贝拉……玛格达打了个寒颤，不行，四大家族的都不行，会传遍凡瑟尔的。  
这时，身形修长的金发精灵闯入她的视线。“月柳先生，您好~有件事想麻烦您，可以借一步说话吗？”完美，玛格达想，现在的笑容一定能按照淑女守则打高分。  
金发绿衣的精灵一怔，还是点了点头，带着玛格达转移到舞会上略微寂静的角落。  
“是这样的，妈妈这周末要出门，所以我想……”  
“不行，埃伦斯坦小姐，那个我是绝对、绝对不会答应的，那种地方对您来说太危险了。”月柳赶忙表态。  
“不是去地……不是您想的那样。我是想，您能不能带我去森林转一转？”察觉到月柳想拒绝，玛格达赶忙开口：“一天就好，如果您带我去的话，我保证不会再让您带我去那里了。”  
“真的？”  
“嗯！以埃伦斯坦的名义起誓。”  
月柳沉思了一会开口：“好吧，但埃伦斯坦小姐您一路上都得听我的。时间也不能太长，晚饭前就得回去。”  
月柳今天也进行了伪装，脱掉标志性的天鹅绒长袍，换上冒险者的行头——据说是从卡洛斯那里拿来的，看上去和平时不太一样，但又说不出哪里不一样。  
玛格达想可能是因为月柳先生今天兴致太高了吧，平时在舞会上他都表现得游刃有余，但心思不全在舞会上的样子。  
妈妈往狮心公国的方向走，保险起见，两人走了反方向。一路上玛格达总能感觉到路人的视线，有些局促不安得拉着月柳的衣角，月柳好像是感觉到玛格达的情绪，直接握住了玛格达的手：“不用紧张，埃……小姐，你就当这是场特殊的舞会就好，放轻松。需要挽着我吗？”  
“不……不需要，这样就行了。”玛格达感觉脸有些发热，不知道是不是因为月柳的建议，感觉没有那么紧张了。  
凡瑟尔周边的森林一如既往得安静，最近不是狩猎季，很少有人大张旗鼓得来这里开展狩猎，这也让月柳稍稍安了下心。  
如果被别的贵族看到他们在一起，还跑到森林来，怕是今天晚上的舞会上所有人都要传“埃伦斯坦家要和巴伐伦卡家联姻了”。  
很抱歉，阿尔米纳斯，都是因为你开了个好头。  
他们并没有走得多远，一来是担心森林深处有危险生物，二来也是担心走得太远不能按时回去。况且这个地方的景色对贵族小姐已经很有吸引力了。  
玛格达在月柳的视野中跑来跑去，平时只能在宅邸中起舞的鸟儿就像是重获自由一样兴奋，森林里的一草一木都对她有偌大的吸引力。  
“月柳先生知道吗，小时候我不住在凡瑟尔，每天都在妈妈的督促下学习。有时候我会趁着妈妈不注意跑出来玩，不过那里和这里不能比啦，那边只有农田和一些小小的花草，不像这里。”  
“精灵的村落大多在密林里，周围有很多上了年纪的古树，运气好还能看到传说中的动物。埃伦斯坦小姐如果感兴趣的话，有机会带你去看看也不是不可以。”  
“好期待呀~”玛格达笑起来，声音稍微有点大，吓跑了周围停留的小鸟，“月柳先生我往里面走走。”  
“别走太远，附近可能有哥布林……”月柳话还没说完，玛格达已经跑远了，叹了口气，月柳也跟了上去。还没走两步，就传来尖叫声：“月柳先生！”  
月柳有些慌神，赶忙跑向发声处，只见不知道从哪里冒出来两只哥布林正围着玛格达。哥布林虽然不是什么厉害的魔物，但没有对初次冒险的人来讲也有着致命的危险。玛格达明显吓慌了神，跌坐在地上瑟瑟发抖，哥布林挥舞着从倒霉冒险者那里抢来的棍子，推搡拉扯起玛格达。“不要……不要……放开我唔……月柳先生救救我……”  
有着在黑街练出来的矫健身手，月柳轻松就把哥布林赶跑了——或者说物理意义上的打飞了，他赶紧蹲下身替玛格达检查：“埃伦斯坦小姐怎么样，有没有受伤？都怪我太大意了……”  
“没……没事……”玛格达声音微微颤抖，明显带着哭腔，“应该没怎么大问题……”玛格达挣扎了几下想起身，双腿却怎么都站不起：“对不起，我现在起不来，腿没什么力气……呜……”  
“失礼了。”月柳蹲下身，一手扶背一手置于腿弯处，抱起玛格达：“我看您身上有点擦伤，这附近有条小溪，我们去那里清洗下伤口就回去吧。”  
玛格达点点头，小声“嗯”了下：“麻烦月柳先生了。”  
月柳的外套披在玛格达身上，衬衫撕成条状，用溪水沾湿后轻轻帮玛格达擦拭伤口： “是我考虑不周，忘记最近是哥布林的活跃期，应该提醒您小心的。”  
玛格达还有些抽泣，但明显比刚才恢复了些：“都是我不好，缠着月柳先生带我出来。我该向月柳先生道歉才是。月柳先生还是把外套穿上吧，我已经没什么大碍了，月柳先生不要受凉才是。月柳先生，那边是什么？”  
顺着玛格达指的方向望去，月柳看到了不小的一批——史莱姆：“那是史莱姆，一般来讲不会有什么事情，它们身上的粘液有轻微的腐蚀性，只要小心不被沾上一般就……”  
“月，月柳先生，我的衣服好像……”  
不知道什么时候有几只落单的透明史莱姆跑到了他们身边，偷偷跑到了玛格达身上，像是为了印证月柳一样，被覆盖的地方开始被溶解。  
赶忙把玛格达身上的史莱姆驱赶走，月柳的声音有些恼怒：“埃伦斯坦小姐，接下来你看到的东西会有些可怕，如果需要的话你可以把眼睛闭上。”而后没有回应，开始念咒。  
巨大的火球冲史莱姆大军砸去，爆炸产生的冲击力导致溪水溅射开来，形成不小的浪花。见玛格达没有动静，月柳转身：“埃……”  
“月柳先生好厉害！这么大的彩虹我还是第一次见到！简直太帅了！”少女的脸上丝毫没有惊吓，反而因为兴奋双眼中闪烁着神采，出乎意料的举动让月柳有些惊讶，他愣在原地。  
“冷……月柳先生衣服湿了……”  
“……我去找点柴火生火，烤干衣服后我们就回去吧。”  
“嗯，我也有些饿了。”  
玛格达不记得那天自己是怎么回去的。她只记得和月柳先生两个人手忙脚乱得堆起了火堆，用魔法生了火，烤衣服的时候还缠着月柳先生唱了歌，月柳先生还做了烤鱼，虽然没什么调味但吃起来很香，之后……之后……似乎是因为太累了，玛格达靠着月柳先生睡着了，等醒来的时候自己就在家里的床上了，旁边是着急的女仆。女仆只知道她听到有人敲门，开门后是背着自己的月柳，月柳让女仆不要声张后就走了。  
到底是怎么回来的？玛格达想破脑袋也想不出来。直到她又一次在舞会上听到了月柳的歌声。  
那次舞会上妮柯斯兴致勃勃得跟她说月柳新创作了一首曲目，这次是初演，让她一定要仔细听。虽然不管是不是新曲玛格达都会认真听，但出于好奇，那次她尤其认真，仅次于第一次听月柳演唱的时候。但听着听着，她感觉不对劲了。  
生长在宅院中的公主某天心血来潮，瞒过家人变装出门，路上碰见了初出茅庐的骑士，一路上两人不慎闯入凶狠兽人的住处、躲过吃人的水怪、用烟花吓退了长居于黑暗洞穴中的蜘蛛，最终见到了彩虹色的宝藏，却在触摸宝藏的瞬间被传送回了宅院，旅行结束了，公主也平安回到了家，骑士却因为能力出众被国王赐了姓，成为家臣。  
“月柳说他是从吟游诗人的故事中取得的灵感，真好奇他们之后还会不会在一起呀。”妮柯斯脸上充满了憧憬。“一定……一定会的，哈哈。”玛格达感觉有些尴尬。  
表演获得了满堂彩。月柳一下台就被贵族们团团围住，若不是月柳主动邀请玛格达跳舞，她恐怕就没有机会跟月柳搭话了。  
舞池中，玛格达小声询问： “月柳先生，我们什么时候去黑……那里呀？”  
“埃伦斯坦小姐，您不是答应过在下的？”  
“但这不是玛格达·埃伦斯坦的心愿，月柳先生。在成为埃伦斯坦前，我还有另一个名字。”  
月柳的表情有些无奈，他想说些什么，却被玛格达的手指挡住：“现在，我们都知道对方的秘密了，月柳先生。”


End file.
